The principal goals of this research program entail the discovery of new catalytic asymmetric transformations for organic synthesis. Synthetic reactions under investigation include Claisen rearrangements, Diels-Alder reactions, Friedel-Crafts reactions, and nitro-Mannich reactions. To achieve these goals, rational design and combinatorial approaches will be implemented. Design tools include QSSR modeling to accelerate chiral ligand screening and identify important ligand features. Transition structure calculations will be combined with functionality mapping and database searching to develop new hydrogen bonding catalysts. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: New reaction methods and new asymmetric methods will be developed. The resultant technologies will be broadly useful in other contexts thereby facilitating the discovery and generation of new pharmaceutical agents.